Glee Interrupted
by shopgirl152
Summary: Brittany and Santana are in for a surprise when a mysterious portal opens and Phineas falls through. one-shot.


**A/N: **So this was born from a combination of ideas which are to numerous to list. At any rate, this is purely for grins and giggles, so I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

><p>"Britts, why is there a picture of a cartoon character in your locker?"<p>

Brittany looked at her girlfriend in horror. "You mean you don't know who this is?" She pointed to the picture.

"Yeah…I quit watching cartoons when I was five."

"It's Phineas."

"Who?"

"It's Phineas Flynn. From Phineas and Ferb."

"Yeah…not caring."

"Santana, this is the best cartoon character in the whole world. He's funny, smart…" she sighed, looking at the picture. "And he builds the most amazing inventions."

"Yeah yeah. You have a crush on a cartoon character. Big deal." Santana rolled her eyes. "He isn't real Britts."

"Yes he is."

"He's real?"

"Yes."

"Okay…if he's real, then how come I've never seen him before?"

"Because he's from another dimension. I'm surprised you don't know this. It's so obvious"

"Another dimension? What the hell are you even talking about?"

"Baljeet said so. It's in the movie. There are all these other dimensions and each one is different. Danville is in one dimension and McKinley's in another."

"Danville?"

Brittany sighed in exasperation. "Danville. It's where Phineas lives."

Santana rolled her eyes. "Whatever. You cannot stand here and tell me that there are other dimensions. They don't exist. It just doesn't work like that. I mean, what? I'm standing here right now and you mean to tell me that any second a magical portal is going to open up and—"

"Whoaaa!"

"Santana look out!" Brittany pushed her girlfriend out of the way, catching something in her arms.

"Wow! That was close! Hey, thanks for saving me."

"You're wel—" Brittany's jaw dropped when she realized who she was holding. "You're—you're—"

"I'm Phineas." He smiled. "It's nice to meet you."

"Oh my god! It's you!" She tossed him up in the air, catching him and twirling around. "It's really you! Oh I just love you so much!" She hugged him to her chest, cradling him like a baby.

"Uh…thanks?"

Santana pulled himself up from the floor, scowling. "That's your crush?" She pointed to Phineas. "How the hell did he get here?"

Phineas cringed. "Uh-oh. She looks really mad."

"I told you. He came from another dimension." She looked down at him. "And she's always like this."

Santana growled. "_What_?"

"Well it's true."

"Whatever." The Latina glared at Phineas. "So…what? You just randomly drop out of the sky and end up here in Lima Ohio?"

"Ohio?" His face brightened. "Cool! I've never been here before." He started at the angry look on Santana's face. "Uh…yeah. Basically I ended up here from another dimension."

"Isn't that cool Santana?"

"Fabulous."

Phineas looked around. "Uh…not to be rude or anything, but…could you please put me down?"

"Sorry." Brittany obliged, gently setting him on the ground. "It's just…I think you're so amazing. And really cute."

He grinned. "Thanks! I get that a lot." He paused. "Actually, it's weird how often I get that. Why if I had a nickel for everytime I heard that—"

"Yeah yeah. You'd be rich."

"Actually no. I'd only have about twenty cents."

"Okay, we get it. You have a huge fanbase and there are at least four people who think you're cute."

"Five!" Brittany raised her hand.

"Cool! Now I'd have twenty-five cents!"

Santana slapped her forehead. "Ugh. Enough with the nickels." She kneeled down so she was eye level with Phineas. "Nickels aside, here's a question for you: when are you leaving?"

"Santana!"

"What? Britts, he just falls from the sky and we're supposed to stop our daily lives and—"

"Actually…" Phineas checked his watch. "I was supposed to be home an hour ago. I should really be going."

"Awww…so soon?" Brittany pouted. "This was fun. Don't leave Phineas."

He patted her leg reassuringly. "Don't worry Brittany. I have the Otherdimensionator. I can come back whenever I want. Though it might take me awhile, since I have to go around clockwise through the other dimensions first." He patted his pockets. "Hey, where is the Otherdimensionator?"

"It's right here." Brittany picked up a small green device from the floor, handing it to him. "You dropped it when you landed."

"Thanks! Boy, I hope it still works." He tapped it against his palm before pointing it toward a locker and pressing a button. A large circle appeared, filled with a swirl of red light. Phineas smiled. "Well, gotta go!" He jumped into the circle and disappeared. A second later, it winked out of existence.

Santana's jaw dropped. "Oh…my…god. He _was_ from another dimension."

"Told you." Brittany walked over, snapping her fingers in her girlfriend's face. "Pwned."

* * *

><p>Ferb smirked as Phineas appeared from a portal. "Dimension hopping again I see."<p>

"Yeah." He threw the Otherdimensionator on the workbench. "Ferb, I've learned my lesson. That is the last time I go Dimension hopping. Some things are just to dangerous." He paused. "Although visiting Lima Ohio was fun."

"Ah yes Lima Ohio. The town that's full of music."

Phineas raised an eyebrow. "Riight."


End file.
